That Girl
by geeksthename
Summary: Alex Day (nerimon) manages to get drifter, Cyndi, into his bed at long last. Alex is superman with the way he works her body but is controlling, to the point where it's scary. This is when she meets Charlie McDonnell (charlieissocoollike) who is contrastingly sweet and romantic. But he doesn't seem to be prepared to give up his friendship with Alex or commit to Cyndi. Why choose
1. A Saviour

My eyes snap open, revealing a dark room blurred by my sleepy vision. As my body adjusts to my new surroundings, I notice a persistent pounding in my head. Wincing as I try to turn over, I decide to stay put and stare at the ceiling.

I have no memory as to what happened last night though as my eyes adjust, I realize that I'm not in my own bed. Internally, I groan, dreading who I am sleeping beside this time.

Forcing myself to look, I turn my head to be greeted by the back of Alex's head. How did this happen? Again? Cautious not to wake him, I roll out of the bed and stand up. Peeking over to see how successful I had been with my mission, I heave a sigh of relief to see last night's partner still deep in slumber.

I pull a tee shirt over my bra and begin pulling up my jeans when I step on a creaking floorboard.

"Sneaking away without saying goodbye, are you?" Alex asks, now standing beside me, alert.

"You caught me out," I laugh, half-heartedly, longing to get away.

"Stay," Alex sinks down into the bed, only dressed in his socks.

Looking away, I begin making up an excuse about having to get away, but mid-sentence, I feel a firm grip on my wrist and a soft rush of air tickle my neck.

"It wasn't a question," Alex chuckles darkly, tightening his grip on my wrist even further.

"Well, when you put it like that, I just can't resist, can I?" Not loosening his grip, Alex smiles at me, forcing me down onto his bed.

All I need for him to loosen his grip, and then I can make a run for it. Apparently, he isn't going to fall for that one again.

As Alex begins to grind his hips into mine, there is a knock on the door, causing us both to start. This is the get away I need. Thankfully, the person on the other side of the door doesn't wait for an answer and just comes in anyway.

"Hey, Alex, I was wondering if-" Charlie starts, before looking up to see his flat mate and I in a compromising position.

"Dude!" Alex yells, gesturing towards me, "Unless you want a threesome, then I suggest that you get out!"

"I should get going," I mumble, going even redder than Charlie.

Alex reaches for me as I stand up, but I manage to dodge out of the way of his groping hands before he can get hold of me.

Dodging around Charlie, I do my best to conceal my face in shame and head out the door. I'm running down the stairs and open the door in haste, before checking behind me to ensure that Alex isn't following me.

To my surprise, when I turn around, Charlie greets me instead.

"I'm sorry," he says, shyly holding the door for me, even though I had already managed to open it myself.

I only smile in return, moving out into the fresh air of the outdoors. Yet, it is only when I hear the click of the door behind me that I dare wonder where I am going to spend the night when the sun goes down. Another night on the streets is sure to be off the cards, but most nights, I have no other choice.


	2. Hide And Seek With Dignity

Bright lights pulsate around the club as music deafens the hoards of eager men. Perhaps a little different to working in an office, but it's still a job, which is what not a lot of people can say these days.

I'm parading around in my usual skimpy dress, handing out cocktails and trying to ignore the raunchy stares I am receiving from a few old men. It's nothing I'm not used to. I can handle it.

A long tunnel of light is let into the club, due to a door swinging open, causing everyone to wince at the contrast. The first figure strides in confidently, as if marking his territory while the second stumbles in behind him, not too sure about the whole concept of a strip club.

Slamming the door shut behind them, they take a seat. Another barmaid moves to take their drinks order, but I stop her, choosing the job myself. I can make out that one of the figures is Alex though the other identity remains a mystery to me.

Ridgeley, I move over to the pair, clutching my notepad intensely. They can't hurt me; they can't hurt me, I repeat over and over in my head, only stopping once I reach their table.

"Can I take your order, Alex?" I ask as politely as I can manage without it sounding completely fake.

"Sure, one pretty blonde, big boobs, firm bum," Alex laughs, ogling at me as he reels off absurd lists.

I tighten up, convincing myself that throwing a punch in his direction isn't the best approach. Instead, I turn to the man beside him.

"Charlie?" I blink, taken aback by his presence in such a club.

"Yep, that's me," Charlie mumbles, looking down at the floor. It's such a pitiful sight that I have to restrain myself from going over and hugging him. Surely, physical contact would only make us both more uncomfortable.

"Just a lemonade, please," Charlie requests, trying to break the moment of awkwardness.

"And a vodka shot for me, bitch," Alex slaps my bum, reminding me that he is still there.

My clenched fists take down their orders as quickly as possible before running along back to the bar. Well, it was less of a run and more of a hobble due to the height of my heels.

Turning towards the clock, I realize that I only have half an hour till the end of my shift. That means I only have half an hour to find a place to stay for the night.

Half an hour and the only guys in here that are my age is the creep, Alex and the introvert Charlie. My chest goes tight as I think of Charlie. He is just so different to Alex. Sweet, Kind and definitely not sex obsessed. But I cant have Charlie. He would never want someone like me. So, I guess I'm stuck with Alex again.

When their drinks are ready, I strut over to Alex's table, where I see a stripper giving him a 'little dance'. Although I hate his guts, I am still filled with fury and jealousy.

I wait until she has finished up before honing in on their table. After handing them their drinks, I take the liberty of sitting down beside Alex. Mustering up as sexy an attitude as I can, I squash my breasts up against him and kiss his neck.

"Back to mine?" Alex suggests, responding wonderfully to my actions.

I nod. And it starts all over again.


	3. Visitor

All too soon, we reach the apartment, where Alex eagerly unlocks the door with his keys, knocking Charlie out of the way and making him drop his keys. Bending down to pick up the keys and return them to Charlie, I notice the Doctor Who key ring, which makes me smile.

Still smiling, I hand over the keys, daring to look Charlie in the eyes for the first time. I expect him to say thanks and quickly dodge past to get inside but instead, we stand there for a few moments just looking at each others faces.

My heart pounds as the sexual tension between us rises . I am sure that we are about to kiss but we don't get that far due to Alex interrupting us.

"Welcome back," Alex says, gesturing towards the large living space.

"Yeah maybe this time you will remember it in the morning," Charlie's sharp tongue points out.

Reflexively, I coil back into Alex's arms for protection. Building on his role as the superior man, Alex shoves Charlie and tells him to stay out of 'our' way for tonight.

Putting his hands up in surrender, Charlie casually turns around and heads to his own room, only to turn his head to wink at me. The simple gesture causes me to melt inside and want to run after him to catch up where we left off.

Unfortunately, Alex is the one I need to please tonight, not Alex.

"Come on then, babe, lets get busy," Alex whispers into my ear in a deep tone, pulling me down on top of him on the sofa.

"I need a shower," I say, moving quickly out from under him "can you give me ten minutes?"

"Sure," Alex sighs, tiring of my games "freshen up."

I take this as invitation enough to use the facilities upstairs. Hastily stripping down and turning the shower on full, I hop into the boiling cascade of water. While I scrub, I have time to wonder what I should do. Admittedly, the nights I have had with Alex have been… Amazing, but I can't help but feel we are not meant to be together. Not properly.

Click.

The door opens a crack, causing me to cover my body with my arms in defense. If this is Alex again then I don't know what I'm going to do. I haven't had time to decide yet.

"Hello?" I call out uncertainty into the misty shower room.

Stepping closer, the hunky figure emerges from the thick of the steam, revealing his naked body.

My eyes rise from his feet up to his taunt calves, past his inner thighs, momentarily pausing between the thighs and waist before skimming to his face to identify my little visitor.

"Charlie?"


	4. No Choice

'Charlie?' I ask, shocked at his appearance. You know, naked.

'Cyndi,' Charlie replies, taking on a softer tone than mine as he takes my cheek in his hand.

'What are you doing in here?' I ask, the panic gone from my voice, consumed by his warm touch.

'You're right,' Charlie says, cutting our encounter far too short 'I shouldn't be here.'

As he leaves to go, I grab hold of his arm, begging him to stay with me.

'Cyndi,' Charlie warns, uncertainty in his speech.

'Charlie,' I mock, making him smile for a second. The smile that makes me melt inside. Especially since I know the smile is for me.

'You and Alex, you're together,' Charlie says, his eyes clouding over momentarily 'Alex… he's my best friend, I couldn't do that to him.'

'So you're just going to leave?' I ask, my arm falling in disbelief.

'What choice do I have?' Charlie retaliates, leaving me gasping for a reply. Anything to make him stay. To keep him with me.

I'm silent for too long. So he shrugs me off, leaving me in the bathroom alone.

Too soon, I hear footsteps on the stairs and I know in my heart that it's not Charlie, though I still hold a glimmer of hope in my heart that he has come back for me.

'Hey there, sexy,' Alex peers around the corner, looking me up and down whilst smiling appreciatively.

Usually Alex would have earned a slap for his objective behavior but now, all I can think of is a way to make Charlie feel something for me. Obviously he doesn't feel love for me. Jealousy is the next thing.

'Hey,' I wink at Alex, slinking up to him, still in a state of undress 'you up for it?'

Alex bites his lip, wrapping his arms around my lower back and touching my nose with his. Undeniably, I am turned on, though my main focus remains on making Charlie pay.

'I always am,' Alex replies, allowing me to unbutton his pants and take off his shirt, before proceeding to wrap my legs around his waist.

'Lets take it to the bedroom,' I whisper into his ear, teasingly leading him into his own room by his little finger.

Turning around to peek out of the door, I catch Charlie sitting on the steps, but instead of feeling accomplishment, I just feel guilty. Because his face has sunken and he just looks so betrayed. So hurt.

My mouth opens to make an apology, but the second I produce a sound, Charlie stands up and leaves. Too disgusted to even look at me any longer. And I know in my heart that there is no going back.

So I shut the door and join Alex in bed. Because… What choice do I have?


	5. Decisions Decisions

****Thank you, guys, for the reviews, thats what keeps me updating so I can't that you enough for asking for more!****

Its morning and I have already managed to sneak out of Alex's bed unnoticed. The lack of clocks around the apartment makes it almost impossible to tell what the time is, though the lack of light outside suggests that it's early morning.

Staring back at me is my haunted reflection in the mirror. Panic flashes across my face as I wonder if Charlie saw me like this, I look terrible. Black bags surround my eyes and my skin is a ghostly pale. I splash my face with water, but that does nothing but dampen my hair. Its useless. Anyway, nobody will be up at this time so I decide to just brave it and go down stairs looking a state.

Each step creaks as I walk downwards, making me turn around to make sure Alex is still asleep. His loud snores assure me I have at least an hour.

Squinting into the dark hallway, I push my arms out in front of me and open the kitchen door, where the light is still on, but my confusion is soon stopped when I see Charlie sitting behind the breakfast bar in his dressing gown.

His Boyish smile lets me know he has been expecting me since I got up. He already has a cup of coffee waiting for me next to him, so I slide over in silence and take a few sips from the steaming hot mug.

"Charlie," Charlie says, holding out his hand for me to shake "I don't think we got off on the right foot, lets do it again."

Holding back the tears from the gesture, I take his hand and introduce myself "Cyndi."

Not letting go of my hand, Charlie pulls me into his chest and closes the gap between our lips in a soft, warm kiss. It feels good and I know that I don't want it too end… but what I want and what I need are two completely different things. And what I need is anything but this. Anything other than cheating and lying and… Charlie.

So I pull away, running from Charlie without looking back. I can feel his gaze boring into the back of my skull but I can't bring myself to look back with tears already streaming down my face.

Pulling open the kitchen door, I am stopped dead in my tracks, Alex staring crest fallen back at my face.

"How?" Alex's voice cracks as his tears match mine "How could you do this?"

And, honestly, I don't know. How could I do this?


	6. A Final Hero

My heart pounds as I run out the door, hurtling at an unnatural speed down the seemingly endless street. The thudding of footsteps can be heard from behind me but I daren't look to see who the persuiter is incase I don't like the answer. Though the problem is, I don't know who I want it to be chasing after me. Nor do I know who I don't want it to be.

It suddenly dawns on me that I have no plan. No home. No one. No one but the person chasing me. Their panting tells me that it's stop or carry on running away from my only hero. It's a no brainer. I stop dead in the middle of the street, causing angry commuters to change their linear routes to avoid collision with me.

'Cyndi,' the breathless voice says from behind me, his voice making my heart melt at the sound 'don't go.'

The simple gesture is so childlike I makes me want to run back into his arms and make sure we are never parted from eachother's embraces.

'How can I stay?' My choked up voice asks, searching in his eyes for any excuse to stay with him.

'How can you go?' My hero asks, grabbing hold of my hand passionately 'how can you leave me. How can you leave us?'

And that's all I need. I know now that there is no way that I can leave him. Not only would it be unfair on him, it would be unfair on me. Unfair in a way that would break my heart to have us part.

'I'll show you,' he says, twining his fingers around mine, smiling with tears in his eyes.

'Show me what?' I ask, all kinds of inappropriate things going through my mind.

'That I'm better for you than him,' he says, his face clouding over as he references his flat mate.

'You already have,' I say, my eyes wide in wonder as I realize that he doesn't know why I chose him 'you came after me.'

By this time, we are both chocked up and don't want to ruin the moment by saying anything else. However, the morning business people and pushing past us with agitated expressions to catch their trains so we have no chance of savouring this special moment.

Instead, we stroll back down the street towards the house, hand in hand as he sings to me.

'Remember the time when we stole the whole day, and nobody knows it, we took it away. And it will be forever mine. And it will be forever yours,' he sings to me.

Laughing quietly to myself, I whisper in his ear 'I love you, Alex.'


End file.
